Tierra cuatro
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Existen muchos tipods de padres... En realidad era crossover , pero no existe la sub categoria de Secret six de Dc T.T, y no me deja continuar, una disculpa.


El padre que no buscaba.

El guardia apareció lanzándole un celular.

-Lawton, tienes llamada. Vaya suerte.

-...

Deadshot no se apresuró a contestar, ni siquiera paresia interesado en hacerlo.

-Recibí una buena tajada por darte eso, tal ves deberías contestar. O no. No me importa. Ya hze la mitad del trabajo. Ahora estaré por allá, no sabiendo nada al respecto.

El guardia se fue; Deadshot contestó entonces.

-Deadshot- saludó Catman.

-Blake... A pasado tiempo. ¿Qué paza?

-He estado siguiendo un rastro que me llevó a Hollywod; hace un par de días me tope con mi hija; parecía feliz.

-¿Te encontraste tu novia loca por los venenos?

-No, Chesire cree que esta muerta; mi hija fue dada en adopción; yo le dije que estaba muerta. Jamas creí volver a verla.

-Eso es genial. Pero no creo que me llamaras sólo para contarme de tu hija no muerta..

-Alice me pidió que te encontrara.

-O ya...

-Adiós.

-No mueras pronto.

Blake colgó. Contempló a su hija por un rato. Catarina...Cat, la llamaban. Gracioso: Cat, hija de Catman y Chesire. Catman sonreía. No recordaba sonreír así desde que descubrió que su padre estaba sufriendo tormentos sin fin en el infierno.

Muy curioso que su hija fuera directo a el, y le regalara una orejas de gato; se las regalaba a todo el que encontrara.

Finalmente, la vio discutiendo con una chica oscura que paresia poder matarla en cualquier momento. En definitiva , eso lo heredó de el; se paresia a su amistad con Deadshot: grandes amigos al borde de matarse el uno al otro. Aunque su hija no paresia haber enredado su naturaleza de asesino.

Un poco de charla más tarde, la chica llamada Jade la abrazó, la puso en su regazo, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Mmm... Tal vez era más como su interacción con Chesire: Se atraían, aunque en la mayoría de los casos, ella intentaba matarlo más a el... y ambos entraban en celo.

Pudo ver que enredó cierto salvajismo de Chesire, cuando se dio la vuelta, sujetó los pechos de Jade, comenzando a lamer y juguetear. Los papeles de cazador y presa , se invirtieron...

Era su hija, he iso bien en darla por muerta. Dejó a Cat con su casería para cumplir con la propia. Su humor era bueno, su presa moriría rápido.

Tuvo la idea de que Cat y Scandal se habrían llevado bien... Tal vez demasiado bien.

Ø

Por su hija.

Una carta de Scandal. Abandonó su interés por el tipo que arrojaba por la ventana , y comenzó a leer.

"Bane... ¿Sabes? Esto es ridículo. Se donde has estado desde hace medio año, pude ir y hablar contigo, pero no... supongo que querías espacio. Cómo sea.

En el transcurso natural de nuestras vidas , me veo obligada a ver a mi padre. El vino a mi usando un tono extraño, muy... parecido al que usabas conmigo. Dice que quiere hablar. Estoy segura de que habrá derramamientos de sangre, cielos, mis cuchillas lo ansían.

Y una vez más, no significa nada, pero me gustaría tu apoyo.

Scandal."

Bane sopeso la carta.

-Esta bien, por un tiempo , volveré a ser tu padre. Tienes mi bendición.

Sacó el cuchillo de su pierna, y le rompió el cráneo a su atacante...

Ø

Tratos.

Una manifestación de sombras. Deadshot sabia que no era el Suicide Squad. Black Alice salió de las sombras. No paresia haber cambiado desde la ultima ves que la vio. De hecho, le paresia más joven.

-Hola Deadshot.

-Chica. Cuanto tiempo. ¿Por qué tardaste? Podrías robar cualquier poder mágico, y encontrarme. ¿No?

-Pasaron cosas.

-Siempre pasan.

-No tengo tanta facilidad con la magia estos días. Me costo bastante robar estos. Necesito tu ayuda. Finge ser mi padre.

-...¿Eh?

-¿Necesitas la historia larga?

-De haberme pedido matar a alguien, no aria falta.

-Ok, aquí va: Después de separarme de ustedes estuve practicando algo de magia propia de nuevo. Y encontré la manera de salvar a mi padre de su cáncer; lo envié a otra realidad. Durante el camino de regreso, algo salio mal, y quede atrapada. Para mí fueron semanas; aquí, años. Regresé, más joven al parecer, y con mis poderes fallando. Para no ser atrapada de nuevo, monté una fachada y volví a la escuela. He logrado mantener la mentira un rato...pero ahora necesito un padre. No puedo resolverlo sola con mis poderes fallando... ¿Por favor? ¿Fingirías ser mi papá? Eres mi amigo... o algo.

-...¿Tienes cigarros?

-Sabia que los pedirías.-Deadshot fumó. -Entenderé si no quieres.

-Lo haré.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, cualquier cosa es mejor que pudrirme de aburrimiento aquí.

-¡Gracias, gracias , gracias!- Black Alice abrazó a Deadshot, llevándoselo.

-No has cambiado, sigues siendo todo corazón.

-Cállate papá.

-¿Ya empezamos?

-Sí.

-...

Ø

Diario.

"Oh diario, hace tiempo que no te cuento nada. ¿Verdad? Me fui por mucho tiempo. Aprendí que mi magia causa efectos extraños. Pero pude salvara papá... quedando atrapada en un lugar donde el tiempo corría de forma diferente y en reversa. En ese lugar descubrí mucho. Como que sí fui yo quien le causó cáncer a mi padre. Pero Deadshot fue y amenazó al doctor para que me dijera que yo no lo había hecho.

Me pareció incorrecto al principio. Pero de no mentirme, no me habría animado para encontrar la forma de salvara papá. Le estoy muy agradecida.

Cuando escapé de ese espacio, era más joven, y mis habilidades me traicionaban horriblemente.

El trabajo que me costo reunir el poder para ir por Deadshot valió la pena.

Lo que no esperé fue que Floyd no aceptara que le pagara. Le dije que tenia mucho dinero pór los trabajos que hicimos con los Secret Six. El sonrío y me dijo : Yo igual. Entonces fumó."

"Diario. ¿Qué tal?

Se resolvió la primera reunión de padres. Cuando terminó, Deadshot comento que creía que nunca tendría que hacer eso... Su tono pensativo me hizo preguntarle el por que. El me observo: Tengo una hija. Fue lo que dijo. No sabia eso. Es decir, de vez en cuando, salimos a causar desastre, y nos divertimos; jamas imagine que alguien que mata como el, tuviera familia... Es muy raro."

"¡Diario, diario!

No todo apesta con regresar a la escuela. Conocí a una linda chica, y estamos saliendo. Se llama Zoe.

Al parecer desperté la curiosidad de Deadshot, pues me preguntó que me pasaba. Cuando termine de contarle el dijo: Je, párese que se te pegó algo de Scandal. Era una broma, pero me pareció notar cierto grado de afecto en ella..."

"¡Oh, por todos los infiernos!

¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ME PASA!

¡La hija de Floyd y mi novia son la misma persona!

Cuando Zoe me llevó a su casa, me mostró una foto que tenia de Floyd. Fue tan raro. Ahora no se si decirle a Deadshot, o no... O decírselo a ella."

"Oh diario.

¿Esto es un final feliz? Le escondí a Deadshot la verdad sobre su hija tanto como pude. Hasta el día que ella nos visitó, y yo no estaba. Sentí que moría cuando los encontré ablando. No es broma, ya veía a Deadsot disparándome en medio de la frente cuando su hija corrió a abrazarme y besarme. Pero al final. Además de solucionar el incomodo momento en el que Zoe creyó que eramos hermanas. No ocurrió nada malo. El sólo fumaba con calma. Después de despedir a su hija, le pregunté porque no se había puesto asesino. El dijo que no le gustaba matar frente a su hija. Cuando pregunte si no quería dispararme , el dijo: Quiero dispararle a todo el mundo, pero no te preocupes , lo tengo controlado.

Ø

-Entonces.¿No dices nada de que salga con tu hija?

-Bueno, que si la lastimas te mato...pero he descubierto algo.-Sacó un cigarro y lo encendió.

-¿Qué?

-Que así cómo ella y su madre son importantes mí... tu as llegado a significar algo también...

Black Alice abrazó a Deadshot.

-Gracias papá.

-...Esto es extraño...

-Que si lo se.

Y Fueron una familia. Bastante retorcida,pero una familia.

* * *

Ø

* * *

Declaración: No puedo subirlo el día exacto, mis disculpas.

Declaración: Feliz día /mes del padre.

¿Bibliografía?: En el orden en que aparecen: Cómic: Deadshot. Cómic: Villanos unidos Secret Six. Comic: Secret six. (Sí , la variable es que no incluye villanos unidos"

Declaración: Todos antes de los eventos de nuevos 52.

Declaración: Secret six es un cómic muy...paternal ahora que lo medite durante la construcción de esta historia.

Despedida: ¡Ya viene Sucide Squad! Añoranza: Espero que le hagan justicia a Deadshot, al menos que respeten que tenga una hija con una ex-prostituta de buen corazón. Por que al parecer no respetaron su bigote de actor porno al que tantas bromas le hacen...


End file.
